Challenges Reloaded
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: Had to re-upload this so i'm just gonna say challenge inside with three cross overs i hope you guys use.


Challenges

Hi guys just a quick heads up to say that I am still here and I am trying to get my work out to you it's just I want to type in as much as I did the last chapter so you don't get board quick or something also there have been a few idea's in my head that I'd actually like to share with you so with out further ado here are my first Challenges

First up a Naruto/Fairy tail

plot: Naruto finds a book of some kind which contains the spirits of the entire Fairy Tail Guild or the Dragons of fiore's past which in this case was all of them that lived and died I guess anyway the story follows canon but with Naruto slowly learning a few select Magic's or many different forms of dragon slayer magic. side note the book can also be like a tome that based on the persons heart finds the best guild to teach them and once it find the right guild it unseals another tome with just that guilds spirits attached to it.

Naruto will slowly gain a more Makarov and Mavis out look towards those he considers precious to him in which he see's those in his village as family brothers and sisters to those around his age, father, mothers, uncles, aunts and grand parents to those vastly older than him and those who are very young and have yet to be born as his own children cause really that's how Hiruzen the third hokage saw all the young people in konoha and with the spirits of Makarov and the rest of Fairy tail by his side how could he not gain an out look like that.

Also Naruto must learn Fairy Law and Sphere at some point like say Naruto uses Fairy sphere for the first time to protect konoha from a tailed beast bomb from Shikaku saying (put in awesome short speech here) he spent a long time making this and thinking he created his very first original spell when really it's more like he inherited Mavis will to protect here Fairy family plus I have two actually original Fairy magic spells you can use.

First Fairy Judgement where instead of protecting like Fairy sphere it take's the magical energy of an attack, absorbs it and while adding in his own (Naruto) turns it back on the first user only twice as powerful it can only really be used against singular attacks and not multiple unless the magic circle is big enough.

Second and this is my more like of the two Fairy Call or Call of the Fairy's in which Naruto uses his magic to give the spirits of fairy tail temporary bodies (not raise the dead!) but in doing so almost completely drains himself.

last note other character's will be able to learn magic but only if the spirit agree to teach them also please make sure the spirits match up with the right kind of student for instance Natsu and Grey would not be Sasuke teacher (if your going with a somewhat good Sasuke) because first Natsu is like Naruto and Grey magic is ice while I can see Sasuke understanding how useful ice magic would be I just don't think it would click with his pyromaniac like style.

Next Naruto/Avengers

now I have not got a plot so that you can do but basically Naruto characters taking up Marvel character rolls.

Alright cast call

Naruto/Iron Man

lets face it Captain America may be the first Avenger and the leader but Iron man was the guy we original thought to be the leader cause well he spends all the money and makes all the cool toys plus show of hand how many people would rather be Iron Man over Captain America.

Also Naruto would make an amazing Iron Man he wouldn't be a G.B.P.P at first but it would slowly build up and really you know you want to and for those that don't know it stands for Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.

Actually now that I think about it kind of is some of those things he's a battle and hard working genius, his wallet is always nearing to the point bursting (heck Jiraiya used his money to fool around with women and get drunk), he always has a girl in either a movie or the show fall for him (Hinata, Shion, Amaru, Ryuuzetsu, ((I think?)) and even Ino at one point said she could fall for him! and finally he always devotes his time to try and help those he doesn't even need to sounds like a near cut out of Iron Man to me.

Lee/Captain America

right now I know I'm getting looks of "are you crazy!" but really to me it makes sense I mean Lee's the only guy who can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu so he has to relay on taijutsu alone in that way he's like Captain America who at first couldn't do anything because his body was weak but his will to fight to keep people safe despite that was what got him selected for the super solider project also giving Sasuke this roll felt out of place because I just can't see him using a shield as a weapon or being that all around likeable guy Captain America is.

side note

Captain America colour theme will probable have to be changed along with his name like maybe Captain Konoha or Konoha Commando.

Choji/Chojiro/Hulk

show of hand how terrifying would a giant Akamichi who can turn into an even bigger terrifying unstoppable green rage monster be, pretty god damn scary if you ask me! plus the kind hearted Choji having a destructive monster inside him makes sense.

but then there's Chojiro you know the guy who became the next Mizukage at the end of the manga that guy before all that was quiet, shy, very nerves and had little confidence in himself so someone like that becoming the Hulk maybe even a blue one at that would match up also from what I could guess this guy looks kind of smart and no its not because of the glasses I mean I wear glasses and I'm no that smart.

Neji/TenTen/Hawk Eye

I mean really who hasn't done a Hyuuga with a bow and arrow idea but the thing is it's there because it works and the byakugan really fits with the Hake eye name and really that all I got to say.

if you want to give the Hawk Eye roll to TenTen because of her skill that's understandable and you are free to do so like I put in the title this is a challenge.

Ino/Hinata/Black Widow

both of these girls are great for the roll Ino is confident and seems like someone who can act and can easily fit the whole spy gathering information thing with her jutsu and Hinata has the quick take down skills the gentle fist provides and byakugan to help her locate her target.

and lets be honest who wouldn't want to see either of those two in a Black Widow Costume.

Bee?/Thor

I honestly can't think of many who would fit the bill on this one plus I want to see these guys come from a few different villages so it's not just a "Konoha has the Avengers" kind of thing cause really the Avengers came from all over the place and I can't really see Kakashi as Thor maybe it's just me but I don't think he'd be found worthy of the hammer, Bee on the other hand is someone who didn't hate anyone in his village despite them hating him heck even one of his friends when they where young tried to kill him and he still didn't hate him then or year's later when he fully knew he had tried to kill him.

A/Shikamaru/Kakashi/Nick Fury

A the forth raikage a dangerous badass who is probable one of the most serious mother fuckers you will ever meet.

Shikamaru I.Q over 200 and the guy you would want in charge of these power houses if your going for the elite special squad of individuals who are young and need someone that can talk sense into them but also has to answer to a higher authority then himself.

Kakashi smart, serious, cool, in control, can make a person shut up by pointing out how they screwed up and come on you know you want to see him wear the eye patch.

and the rest is up to you but please make sure they make sense.

Finally Naruto/Gravity falls

simple story premise really Naruto born in Gravity falls world, born or adopted as the older brother of the Pine's twins by two years or born or adopted by Northwest's as kind and rebellious older brother to Pacifica again by two years or heck adopted by Stan if you want also I have no problem with the Naruto/Pacifica route if you take that because really it's just two year's I kind of thought the age difference between Dipper and Wendy wasn't that much I mean if Wendy had been 18 and Dipper still 13 yeah I could see how that would have been weird but the fact is Wendy was only two year's older.

Also just so you know I don't mind if you ship Dipper/Pacifica because really I would to if it was just a Gravity falls fic cause Northwest Manor Mystery gave us that slight impression it might happen.

well that it hope you all take a crack at this and to those writers I actually follow and really like I hope you guy also take a swing at it.

Good luck guy and I hope to bring you some updates of my own stories soon so peace out everyone!


End file.
